With a Kiss, Wake me Up
by schooltrackstar
Summary: The last person that I loved died for it." ExT
1. Garden of Wonders

This chapter is changed, a lot, so please read the whole thing. I'll be editing the chapters of this story and then replacing them with the current ones, so if you get an alert for this, please read the chapter as it will be changed.

Enjoy!

_disclaimer: if i owned this, tomoyo and eriol would be the main focus._"_I never thought I'd fall in love…again."_

* * *

_-Eriol_

**Chapter 1-Garden of Wonders**

Eriol was suffocating. _Literally_. He never knew that ties could kill people, he thought, as he loosened his tie from around his neck and surveyed the people in front of him. '_My opinion is now changed on the outlook of ties.'_

He was at a masquerade with his cousin, Li Syaoran. He was wearing a suit, with a tie, and a cloak across his left arm. On his face was a deep blue mask. Apparently, lots of business executives were coming and his parents had forced him to go, using him so they could make some deals. They were hoping to strike a deal with one or another of Japan's elite, and here was the place to do it.

His eyebrows rose as he spotted his cousin talking with a brown-haired girl. Her hair was shoulder-length, and had an emerald mask on her face, concealing the top part of her face. They were smiling and laughing as they talked about-who-knows-what. Frankly, he didn't care, but since it concerned his _dear _cousin, he would have to take a special interest.

Eriol remembered faintly that that girl was the second cousin of the daughter of a CEO who owned a toy company. Sonomi Daidouji didn't conceal the fact that she adored her niece purely because she was her cousin's daughter. _Which was weird_, thought Eriol. _Does she only like her niece because she's her cousin's daughter?_

The heat was killing him. He had to get out of here before he truly suffocated to death. _How can people like these things? _Thought Eriol as he fled to the mansion's gardens. _I don't like them, that I know._

He wandered around outside until he entered a garden. _'Isn't this the infamous Garden of Wonders? What a cliché name. Though it does have meaning. Wonders are supposed to happen in here.' _He saw that someone else was already there.

He called out, "Are you-"

His breath hitched in his throat when the girl turned around and met his sapphire eyes with amethyst.

The girl was dressed in a two-colored dress. The upper layer was like a traditional, purple, Chinese dress, but there was a diamond-shaped hole at the hollow of her throat, and it was also cut to her waist in several places, and the bottom was more spread out. The bottom layer was a midnight-blue cloth made into a dress skirt. It volumed out in size, and with the upper layer above it, you could see it through the cuts.

Spread around the skirt of the dress, were some lavender roses, and in between them, were strings of delicate, small, fine amethysts. With the dress, she wore elbow-length white gloves to match her dress.

"Oh? Someone is here?" she said politely. "Then I'll just leave."

"It's okay, you can stay," Eriol managed to get out. "I just wandered in here."

"Okay then," smiled the girl. "You know this place is called 'Garden of Wonders' right?"

"Nope," Eriol shooked his head, pretending that he didn't know. "Why is it called that?"

"Because wonders happen here of course," giggled the girl softly.

Eriol flushed when he heard her giggle. It sounded like a bell, perfect, clear, precise. "I guess."

"What time is it?" she asked.

Eriol looked at his watch. "Uh…just a bit past midnight."

"I didn't think…anyways, I have to go," she said, standing up and gathering her skirts. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye," called Eriol.

She turned back to him. "Don't say that!"

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Saying bye to somebody means you'll never see them again," she answered with a smile. "I want to see you again. How bout you?"

"I want to too." He grinned. "Then…see you later?"

She nodded. "Good. Later!"

Eriol bit his lip. He wondered if he would ever see her again. Probably never again so he would take this chance. He wouldn't let this end with the way it had ended _her_. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" She turned around and Eriol ran up and grabbed her arm. "What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

The beauty smiled at him. "I'd kiss you."

"I love you!"

She grinned and reached up to gently press her lips to Eriol's. He held the back of her neck and pressed the kiss deeper.

They finally broke apart, panting for air. The pair stared at each, one grinning and another with a shy smile. Overall, all was well.

Garden of Wonders indeed.

"What the fuck?" swore Eriol hollowly. "Engaged?"

"Don't swear," simpered his mother, Mirabelle, as she checked her hair in the mirror. "It's unbecoming."

"Anyways, you have no choice," added Haruka, Eriol's father as he placed a coat on Mirabelle. "Will you be joining us?"

"It's a charity ball for the falcons." Mirabelle looked at herself in the mirror. "I should have gone with the brown silk…"

"No time to change, let's go." Haruka offered his arm to his wife. "Don't stay up, we'll be out late."

The doors closed with an audible slam. Eriol grunted and walked up to his room.

He was engaged, _engaged_, no freaking less, to some girl whose name he didn't even know. His parents had assured him he didn't need to know the name, as Eriol would probably Google her the minute he knew. Eriol frowned. He never knew his parents knew him that well.

But he did know his parents didn't care much about him. Mirabelle, true to her namesake, was beautiful, with azure eyes and blond hair. She didn't care much about anything except her husband, events, and her belongings. The same went for his father, Haruka Hiiragizawa, who was nearly the same. To him, all that mattered was his social status, company, and wife. Eriol was just a pawn to them.

He picked up a magazine that had an article about the Garden of Wonders in it. He frowned and threw it.

Garden of Wonders his ass.

"Owl!" sang Lilith Ryder as she hugged Eriol when he got out of his car. "Hug!"

"What now Snow White?" laughed Eriol as he hugged her back.

She stepped back, pouting and crossed her arms. "Is that all you think about? News?"

"Of course not," he answered, still smiling. "I just wanted to know what's up with my number one girl."

"Hiiragizawa, you finally got a girlfriend?" drawled a low voice as a guy with brown hair walked up to them. "Can't blame you for falling for our Snow White though."

Lilith stuck out her tongue at him. "Nice to see you too Syaoran."

They laughed and started walking to the buildings where the school was located. The school had several buildings, for dorms, different clubs and etc. There was almost everything located in Rayearth Academy.

Lilith Ryder was a breathtaking woman of beauty, with midnight black hair that fell almost to her knees and azure eyes. Though many magazines had remarked that her nose was a nit too small, the rest of her was perfect. Her body was perfectly proportioned, and her face didn't need makeup to beautify it. She was known throughout the world as 'Snow White' for her beauty and was very well known due to the fact she was a model, singer, and actress under her family's enterprise, RAGE, Ryder and Group Enterprises. Basically, she was an idol. Her popularity had only grown when she started going out with a certain someone. Wink, wink.

Syaoran Li, like his family name, was powerful. Li Corps, Hiiragizawa Company, and RAGE all made up the leading businesses in the financial world. Not to mention, somehow or the other, they were all related. The Li family was well known through Asia as skilled martial artists and weapon masters. Syaoran was more known for being a soccer star, and which he was also captain of the varsity soccer team, which Eriol was a part of. As he would probably never become head of his family, having four sisters before him, he was allowed to date almost anyone. Excluding married, engaged, taken, and the elderly. Girls fell for him as easily as he would eat chocolate which he totally, utterly, loved. _But_, he was currently taken by Sakura Kinomoto, a top model and student who went to a different school. They were a match made in heaven.

"So you went home for the weekend?" asked Syaoran as they entered one of the main school buildings. Being his cousin, he knew all about Eriol's family situation.

"Ya."

"That's a first."

"Oh, I saw you cozying with that Kinomoto girl at the masquerade," quipped Lilith as they entered their homeroom. "Again."

"You were there?" Both boys' eyes went wide. "We didn't see you!"

"It was a _masquerade_ idiots. You weren't supposed to." Lilith looked up to the sky as if praying. Or at least, the ceiling.

"Whatever…didja know there's a transfer coming?" Syaoran tried to change the topic.

"Yeah! She used to go to Yue Moon private school." Lilith pulled out some folders. "Here's her information. Her name's T-"

"Quiet down everyone!" Terada shouted as she walked into the room. "Yes, the info that was leaked-" Here she glanced at Syaoran and Lilith, while they smiled sheepishly. "-is true. We have a transfer coming."

A knock sounded. "And here she is. Come in!"

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she prepared to go into the classroom. Tomoyo hadn't eaten anything that morning and didn't feel good. On top if that, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to that kiss she had receive from her mysterious Romeo.

She heard the teacher's 'come in', took another deep breath, opened the door, and walked straight to the teacher, who was standing in the front to address the class.

Her eyes roamed the room, as Terada introduced her. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji. She'll be transferring…"

As she kept talking, Tomoyo recognized some people. That girl looked like the idol that was constantly in the news, and wasn't that boy the famous soccer player? Her breath caught as she saw the sapphire eyes looking at her. It couldn't be…

"…welcome her," finished Terada. "Your seat is behind Hiiragizawa." He pointed at the boy with the blue eyes. "I have a meeting so the rest of the period is free. _Behave_."

Tomoyo sat down, feeling awkward with everyone staring at her. The girl next to her broke the silence and held out a hand to her. "Lilith Ryder. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," greeted the guy in front of her. "Syaoran Li."

"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo smiled at them and shook Lilith's hand.

"Eriol, introduce yourself." Lilith told the guy in front of Tomoyo.

He turned to Tomoyo and gave her a smile.

Her breathing stopped. Coming face to face with the (hot!) guy she had met at the masquerade, kissed, and with no breakfast, she did the only thing any sane girl would do.

She fainted.

"Oh my."

* * *

Review please!


	2. Fate Has A Sense of Humor

Revised. Hope you enjoy it and review!

_disclaimer: all i own is a poster T.T_

"_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."_

_-Anonymous_

**Chapter 2-Fate Has A Sense of Humor**

"Director, this is-" Eriol started to say, before he was cut off.

"Yes. You will keep this secret?" the Director asked, folding his hands.

"But don't you think this will hurt her?" asked Eriol, worried.

"No." He leaned back. "Quite the opposite. Seeing him might do her good."

Eriol frowned, but didn't dare speak against the Director. "Whatever you say. Will he be in the student council?"

"Yes."

Eriol nodded and turned to walk out. The Director stopped him. "Induct the Daidouji girl also."

"Sure…"

Eriol shut the door. The Director was thoughtful and stared at a picture on his desk. Two identical boys were in it. "Maybe this will help…"

--

Tomoyo could see light at the end of the tunnel. It was getting closer. And the closer she got, the more distinct the voices were.

"She fainted!"

"We can clearly see that!"

"Lilith, Syaoran, let's take her to the council room," said a voice and arms picked her up. Tomoyo snuggled closer to him and she could feel heat radiate from him. Soon, she was dropped on a couch in a room with faces hovering above her.

"Are you ok?" asked Lilith worriedly.

"Yeah, just lack of food." Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"Owl, get her something to eat," commanded Syaoran.

"Curry? Rice? Bread? How bout coo-"

"Just get it!"

Lilith stood up and swept a hand over her uniform. "Well, seeing as I'm not needed, I'll choose this time now to get the flowers for the classroom. See you there?"

Syaoran nodded, and she left. He leaned over Tomoyo. "Are you okay now?"

"Pretty sure…"

"It's a yes or no question baka."

"You're the baka."

--

A guy watched Lilith as she picked some roses from her garden. He looked at the magazine in his hand and paused. The interview was about said girl and had just came out a few days ago. So, deciding he was interested, he settled down and read it.

**Q: Ever since your debut song, **_**Because of You**_**, which hit 6x platinum, followed with **_**My Love Will Get You Home**_**, which proved to be even better, going onto 7x platinum, you've been famous world-wide. How do you feel?**

**A: Accomplished. I'm glad that I'm able to share my joy of music to the world.**

**Q: Are you planning on doing any concerts, new songs, etc in the future?**

**A: As long as it's my choice, no.**

**Q: Dating anyone recently?**

**A: No**

**Q: Care to tell us why?**

**A: Doesn't everybody want to know?**

The guy smirked, and closed the magazine. Now he knew why he had transferred here. He was determined to steal Snow White's heart. He walked to the classroom that they had been currently in before rushing a certain girl out because she fainted. He opened the door…

--

Lilith breathed in the sweet smell of the roses she carried. She loved picking fresh flowers from her garden. Thinking of her garden, it brought back a painful memory.

"_I wish I could have my own…" sighed Lilith sadly as she sat in the gazebo. She and another guy were there, doing some work._

"_Why don't you?" he asked, pen flying over his paper. "Your family has more than enough money."_

"_They don't want me to waste my time on things like that." Lilith turned away. He stared at her. Suddenly, his face broke out into a huge grin. _

"_Then I'll make one here! Especially for you!"_

"_What? You don't need to!"_

_He hugged her tight. "It'll be my wedding present!"_

_Lilith smiled widely and hugged him back._

"_Snow White's Garden."_

"Senpai! Good morning!" Lilith snapped out of her revere and pasted on a smile. She waved back at the students. She walked to the door to her homeroom, when some students walked out, whispering to each other.

"Did you see the new transfer?"

"Yeah! He looks just like him!"

"This will be awkward…"

Lilith stared curiously at their backs when they passed her. She wondered who this transfer was. She shrugged and decided she didn't care and stepped into the classroom. She looked around and noticed a group of people clustered around a desk next to her seat. She decided to check it out and stepped to the edge of the group. "What's going on?"

They turned to her startled. "Ryder-san! We didn't notice!"

"No worries, I just got here." Lilith smiled reassuringly at them. One girl, Rika, placed an arm on her shoulder. Lilith turned her head around to listen to the girl.

"Lilith-chan…the new transfer…he looks almost like…"

Lilith turned her head to the front and could feel her eyes widen. There, sitting before her, was someone that looked exactly like, except for the eyes, her fiancé.

"Kei."

Lilith took a step back and gulped. She held out the roses to Rika. "Put them in the vase for me? I…forgot something."

She turned around and literally ran from the room, bumping into people. They stared after her, shocked. Rika looked at where Lilith ran worriedly. "This must be hard…"

Syaoran and Eriol walked into the room, Tomoyo between them. "Where's Snow?"

Then they spotted the transfer. Then-

"OHMYGOD! GHOST!"

Syaoran fell on the floor, scared. Everyone there stared at him. Eriol stared. The transfer stared. "Ghost? I'm _alive_ thanks."

Eriol just shook his head. "Ignore him. He's weird." He smiled at Tomoyo gently. She smiled back. She didn't mind.

He turned to Rika, who was now putting the roses in the vase. "Lilith?"

"Ran away."

Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widen and they ran from the room, looking for her. Tomoyo stared after them. "What the…"

Then, in a split second, she decided to follow them.

The pair ran up the stairs to the roof, knowing they would find Lilith there. They were correct, because they now saw Lilith sitting on the very edge of the school roof, which was also _very _high up, with her legs swinging. Both males stood behind her, panting from running so fast. Lilith looked over her shoulder, surprised. "Oh. Hi."

"Are you gonna do that thing again?" Eriol yelled at her. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not…"

"What brought on the sudden change?" Syaoran crossed his arms.

"I don't know…you guys can go…" They still stood there. Lilith glared at them. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to jump again!"

"…"

"God."

Tomoyo stood behind the door leading to the rooftop and her eyes widened. Lilith was suicidal? Now _that_ was something she didn't know…

--

They settled into the chairs surrounding the large table in the student council room, Pizza Hut in front of them. They grabbed their slices and chewed on the cheesy goodness. Eriol wiped his mouth and got talking.

"We're adding two new members to the council." Eriol licked some cheese.

They glanced at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "The Director said so. One of them is Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked surprised. It was only her first day and she was already on the council? God, this school was weird.

"And we all know that Lilith is a substitute president, so we need someone else." Syaoran nodded at Eriol's statement. A knock sounded on the door. "Ah, he's here."

Syaoran stood up and opened the door, revealing the transfer student. Tomoyo heard Lilith gasp and turned to her. "What's wrong?" The idol shook her head and muttered. "Nothing…"

"I'm Kaname Sinclair. Pleased to meet you."

Lilith turned to glare at Eriol. "Hiiragizawa…"

He gulped. Even Tomoyo could see that he was scared. Not that she needed to. His aura was telling all.

"Crap."

--

Tomoyo looked around the pavilion. The gym teacher had just sent her to find Eriol because he was skipping. And she also had to talk to him about that kissed they had shared…Tomoyo blushed and held a hand to her lips. It hadn't been bad…

She slapped herself mentally. Now was not the time to be thinking about him. She had to focus on finding Eriol.

Tomoyo peeked around a wall and saw the person she was looking for leaning on the wall, supposedly sleeping. She tip-toed over to him and whispered, "Eriol-san…"

His eyes flew open and Tomoyo fell back on her bottom. "Seesh, you scared me!"

Eriol laughed light at her as Tomoyo blushed deep red. "Sorry," Eriol said in between laughs. "But you have to admit, seeing that look on your face was worth it."

She could feel an annoyed look on her face. If he was in her position, he would have (possibly) done the same thing. "Never mind. The teacher's looking for you."

"But I don't want to go to class…" Eriol leaned back and closed his eyes once again. Tomoyo frowned at him. "And besides, we need to talk about what happen _that_ night."

She blushed. Tomoyo knew this would have to happen someday, but now? Might as well get it over with…

Eriol opened his mouth to begin. "Well…"

"Well…?" prompted Tomoyo. She stared into his face. "Come on, you can tell me."

Eriol hesitated. What would happen if he told her? No, he shouldn't hesitate. The last time he did, _she_ had paid with her life…"I'll only say this once. I think I might…like you."

"But there's something else." Eriol hurried to explain. He lowered his head. His eyes grew sad as he wandered back in time. "The last time I liked someone…something bad happen to them."

He raised his head and looked at her straight in the eye. "And now they're gone. Forever."

Tomoyo contemplated this. She still didn't know what her feelings for Eriol were yet, but was certain that they were romantic feelings. She lowered her head and muttered, "Can we still try…?"

"Tomoyo."

She raised her head to stare at him. He smiled at her gently and leaned in.

His lips caught hers.

--

Eriol sat alone in the council room, working. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He couldn't concentrate, after such a chaotic day. He felt something and looked up at supposedly nothing. A breeze went through the room, making his papers fly.

"What now?" Eriol leaned back in his chair.

"_Eriol," the voice whined, unusually. "Why can't she see me?"_

"Why can't she see you? She probably lost it after you...ya'know." He propped his feet on the table. "Make sure she's happy? Yeah, I'll try."

Tomoyo pressed her ear to the door to the room, trying to listen. All she could hear was Eriol talking, but she couldn't hear the other person answer.

"Boo." Lilith whispered next to Tomoyo. She jumped in fright and stared at the girl. "Please don't do that!"

"I'll try," answered Lilith. "It's not good to listen to other people's convos you know."

Tomoyo looked down sheepishly. "I couldn't help it."

Lilith looked at her and smirked. She turned around, her hair swinging. "Tomoyo...Eriol can never love you like he loved Kaho…"

She left, leaving the violette staring after her. Out of all the questions in her mind, only one came to the surface.

_Who was Kaho?_

* * *


	3. Colors

Revised. Chapter 4 will come up soon...and maybe with 5 following shortly.

_disclaimer: i do not own this_

"_I think…if I had never met you, I would never know what 'love' was ever again."_

_-Eriol_

**Chapter 3-Colors**

'_Why am I here again?' _thought Eriol as he lagged behind Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kaname. _'I can't remember…oh, now I do.'_

--

"_Eriol! No, all you guys!" Syaoran stood before them. Eriol looked at him over his teacup, Tomoyo glanced over from her magazine, and Kaname stopped typing into his laptop. Lilith was resting in her room after coming back from a job. "Do me a favor please?"_

_Kaname raised an eyebrow. "You've only known me for a few days and you're already asking me for a favor? Wow, you must be desperate."_

_Syaoran scowled at him. "Be quiet Sinclair. You haven't earned my respect yet."_

"_Be nice," Tomoyo told him hollowly as she started to flip through her magazine again. "Hey, Lilith is in here!"_

"_Anyways, I need you guys to come with me to get something." Syaoran pleaded. "So could-"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sure."_

"_Whatever."_

_Syaoran blinked. "Wow, I didn't think you guys would agree this fast."_

--

"Hey…if we're here to get something…why haven't we gotten it yet?" cried Eriol.

"It's far."

"Isn't that Ryder over there?" Kaname pointed in front of them for a few feet, where things to for photo shoots were set up.

"Ok Lilith-chan, face this way now!" the photographer told her, gesturing with his hands.

She faced him, with one hand thrown up in the air and another at her hip. She was dressed in jeans, with a sea blue tank top and a white, rolled-up sleeves jacket. A white beret was placed on her midnight-colored hair. "Perfect!"

"Yeah, she said something about having a photo shoot here today," said Syaoran. "Let's go say hi."

Tomoyo hung back, afraid of what Lilith would do. Especially after that threat she had given her…She watched as they laughed. And for some reason, when Eriol threw an arm around her…it made her feel _jealous_. She stopped before she got any further. She wasn't even going out with him for god's sake! But…was the relationship between the two completely platonic?

"Hey, since I'm done now, let's go get some food at this nearby place!" Lilith said cheerfully.

Syaoran thought about it. "Sure we can go. I still don't need to pick up my package yet."

They waited as Lilith grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to the people. Eventually, they were on their way to _La Rene_, the restaurant that Lilith had recommended.

"Table for…" Eriol counted. "Five."

The waiter nodded, and took them to a table on the patio. He handed them their menus, and said that he'd be with them shortly to take their orders.

"This is a pretty nice restaurant," remarked Kaname as he stretched his legs.

Eriol nodded. The patio had fake flowers to give it an airy look, and the seats were comfortable. People outside the fence of the patio and on it gaped at the group, wondering why three of the most powerful teens in the world were dining there.

"I feel like an animal in a zoo…" Tomoyo said wryly as she glanced at the crowd beyond the fence.

The waiter appeared before them. "I'll take your orders now."

"I'll have the braised short ribs with salad and bread on the side, and a virgin strawberry daiquiri." Lilith closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Medium rare angus steak and I'll have a strawberry daiquiri also." Syaoran leaned back in his chair as he ordered. The waiter nodded and wrote it down, looking at Eriol for his order.

"I'll have the chicken pot pie and lemonade," Eriol told him.

"Grilled chicken panini and water." Kaname closed his menu.

Tomoyo bit her lip. There were so many dishes! "Uh…I'll take the filet mignon please."

The waiter nodded. "Your food will be with you shortly."

The group looked at each other, trying to decide what to say.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"So…what do you guys think of madalines?" Syaoran tried to break the awkward silence. They stared at him weirdly, until Eriol started chuckling. Lilith and Tomoyo started giggled and Kaname followed them. After fidgeting around for a bit, Syaoran decided to join in. The other diners glanced at them weirdly as they continued to laugh.

"M-madalines?" Eriol got out, wiping some tears from his eyes. "What made you think of that?"

Syaoran shrugged laughingly. "Well, since we're ordering food, and madalines are nice…so…."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I think madalines are delicious."

"Food's here!" cried Kaname as the waiter approached with two trays filled with dishes. They cheered as the waiter carefully placed the food in front of them. Seducing smells came from them. "Bon appetit!"

Silence issued as the group ate their food. Tomoyo watched in fascination as Lilith ate her food fast. Eriol and Syaoran snickered quietly when they saw Tomoyo watching Lilith. "You eat…a lot."

Lilith stared at them weirdly. "Uh…thanks?"

"How do you eat that much and not gain any weight?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Lilith answered at the same time. "Extreme sports."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she absorbed the info. "Whoa."

"Yay, but she hasn't been doing it lately." Syaoran commented. Lilith shrugged. "I can't…"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, curious at the hidden meaning. "Hm." She heard Syaoran mutter. "Baby…five months…idiotic…"

"Your mother just gave you a little sister, didn't she?" asked Kaname bluntly. Eriol and Syaoran stiffened as Lilith's eyes turned to ice, but she kept her voice polite. "Yes."

"But giving birth to a baby her age…" Kaname continued. "It must be hard on her body."

"Yes it was hard," Eriol answered before Lilith could open her mouth. "But Marianne-san is over it now."

Tomoyo watched with interest at the tension she could feel radiating from the group. Were they keeping a secret?

"So…what do we do now?" Tomoyo broke the silence. Eriol looked up and caught her eye. She smiled at him.

"We pay for the food, and go get my stuff." Syaoran stood up and threw down some bills. "So let's go!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as the group left the restaurant.

--

"A play?" echoed Tomoyo, Eriol, Lilith and Kaname as they stared incredulously at Syaoran.

The group was sitting in their dorm's living room, doing random stuff. Eriol was reading a book on biomedical physics for some unknown reason, with Tomoyo staring at him weirdly, wondering why he was reading it. Lilith was flipping through the channels, while Kaname reading what was on out to her.

Syaoran snapped the Choco-Pocky stick he had put in his mouth and chewed. "Yeah!"

They stared at him for a minute and then turned back to their current activities.

"_Titanic_ is on on channel 50," Kaname called out to Lilith. She nodded and flipped to that page. Tomoyo clapped her hands lightly and bounced up and down on her seat. Titanic was one of her favorite movies. "Oh, let's watch it!"

"Are you guys ignoring me?!" cried Syaoran.

"As we always do," responded Eriol lightly as Tomoyo laughed. God, he was funny.

The intercom crackled and everyone looked at it, almost as if they were trying to see the other person at the end of it. "Attention all students. No classes will be held today because there is a severe thunder-"

It got cut off, along with the room plunging into darkness. Thunder was heard outside, and they saw lightning in the windows. "Great, a blackout."

"Ugh. Guess no _Titanic_ after all." Tomoyo threw herself back onto couch, her head comfortably landing on Eriol's lap. "Oops."

He smiled down at her even though he knew he shouldn't. "It's okay."

"What do we do now?" whined Kaname, throwing away the channel schedule.

Then Syaoran said something that only she could say.

"Well, at least there's no class!"

* * *


	4. You and I Are Perfect

So hope you like it. Way longer than the previous one. 5 will come much sooner due to me having inspiration.

Review please?

_disclaimer: i do not own this...i'm witty, but not THAT witty_

_(the gray line isnt working)_

"_Why did I pursue you ever though I knew we wouldn't be together?_

_That's obvious._

_It's called love."_

_-Syaoran_

**Chapter 4-You and I…Are Perfect**

Tick.

"What do you think of potatoes?"

Tock.

"I love them!"

They could practically feel the disbelieving stares from everyone else.

Snore…

Snore?

They turned to Kaname, who was sleeping.

Ring.

"Hello? Sakura? Yeah, we're in a blackout too." Syaoran blushed.

Eriol leaned over to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear. "He always blushes whenever he talks to Sakura. I think he's still not over the fact that he has a girlfriend."

Tomoyo laughed softly and replied, "I agree."

Shameless flirting.

Nothing was supposed to come out of it. At least to onlookers…

"Well, is your brother there? Hmmm…light some candles ok? I know, I love you too."

Lilith stood up and walked to the kitchen, sickened.

Tomoyo stared at the candles. They were about to flicker out. "Hold on, let me get some more candles."

"Do you even know where they are?" Eriol said up to her. She grinned down at him. "I think so."

She walked down the hall to the closet, when she bumped into something. She glanced down and picked up the magazine.

Tomoyo's breath caught as she looked down the magazine. She flipped to the page and muttered to herself. "Snow White…cocaine involvement…oh my god."

She ran out of the room to the kitchen, where Lilith said she would be. Tomoyo found her there, putting food on a plate and grabbed her arm.

Lilith turned to her. "What?!"

Tomoyo silently handed her the magazine. Lilith's eyes widened as she scanned the article. "Tell me it isn't true."

She shrugged. "It isn't."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief until Lilith continued. "It was heroin."

Her eyes widen and she grabbed onto both of Lilith's arms, shaking her. "Are you still doing drugs?"

Lilith put her face to the side. "Why do you care? If you must know, I quit last year. And I only did it like, once."

"Did you at least go to rehab?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. Even if she didn't want her to pry, she would.

"No."

"You sh-"

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Lilith yelled at Tomoyo, knocking down the plate of food. "Besides, I stop when I found out I was-"

She abruptly stopped and placed her hand over her mouth, preventing herself from saying anything else. Lilith sighed and knelt on the floor, picking up the food. Tomoyo kneel next to her and reached for an apple. "Here let me-"

Lilith slapped her hand away and said sharply. "I can do it myself thanks."

Eyes filled with hurt, Tomoyo stood up and stepped away. Her eyes filled with tears as she held onto herself. "Why do you hate me?"

Tomoyo ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, tears streaming down her face.

Lilith answered her question quietly in her mind. "Because you're gonna take away and hurt somebody I love…"

She picked up the plate and said, "Shouldn't you be comforting her?"

He replied. "So you can still dream…"

She turned around and threw a fork at him which he caught. "Shut up!"

"You shouldn't play with sharp things." He smirked at her and placed the fork on the countertop. He turned his back on her and headed to the hall where he had last seen Tomoyo. "But you could at least be nice to her."

He exited, leaving her alone. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees. "Even Eriol goes against me now…"

--

Tomoyo's tears had already subsided when Eriol found her. She was leaning against the wall as she stared into space in front of her. She heard his footsteps and turned her face to him.

He opened his arms and hugged her, comforting. Tomoyo managed to get out from her tears. "Why doesn't she like me?"

He debated wether or not telling her. "She's just…going through some problems…"

She raised her head up to look at him, curious. "Huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" He trailed off, reluctant from telling more. "Anyways, let's go back, they're probably waiting for us…"

Tomoyo nodded silently and sniffed. The duo walked back to the living room, where the rest of them were.

"Where are the candles?" Syaoran asked, still on the phone. Apparently, he hadn't heard the fight over the thunder. Or it could be because he was on the phone.

Tomoyo looked down at her empty hands and her mouth formed an 'O.' "I…forgot?"

Eriol glared at Lilith from behind Tomoyo until she muttered, "Sorry."

Tomoyo's head snapped to her. "Say that again?"

Lilith groaned. "Sorry. I lost my temper in there…"

Tomoyo brighten, relieved. "I forgive you."

Eriol watched as Tomoyo invited Lilith for a game of Monopoly. He was glad that they had resolved their differences…albeit for a short time.

Smiling, he sat down next to Tomoyo.

"I want the jackpot."

--

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless, a brilliant shade of blue. A light breeze wafted across Rayearth Academy, bringing the scent of freesias and cherries to the two girls sitting on the bench.

The silence was peaceful.

Until…

"The Midsummer's Night Dream Green Tea Choco-Pocky Dance?" Lilith repeated after Tomoyo. "Where the heck did you guys come up with that?"

Tomoyo blushed lightly as she thought back to the meeting the council had held earlier that week.

--

"_So, the summer dance is coming up, what are we gonna name it?" Eriol asked them as he consulted his list._

"_Midsummer's Night Dream!"_

"_I want green tea…"_

"_Choco-Pocky."_

"_Dance is okay…"_

_Eriol raised his eyebrows at their crazy suggestions. "Okay then…it'll be dubbed the Midsummer's Night Dream Green Tea Choco-Pocky Dance!"_

--

Lilith went dot eyed as she imagined it. "What a weird name…"

Tomoyo nodded as she took a sip of her milk box. She waited for Lilith to say something, but she was content just as it was right now. Tomoyo stood up. "Let's go back."

Lilith nodded silently and bit her lip. Tomoyo heard a few muttered words. "Present…little baby…what to do…"

Tomoyo wondered what she was talking about. A baby? She had read somewhere that she had a sister…

"Can we stop here for a bit? They have the fruit punch that I like." Lilith stopped in front of a vending machine. Tomoyo nodded, and she placed some money in it and chose the can. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

The pair continued their walk to class, with people around them rushing. They waved at people, said a few comments here and there, and finally reached their room. Opening the door, the room got quiet. Tomoyo frowned and went to her seat, Lilith following.

She scanned the room. Almost everyone was already there, but the teacher was still out so they were talking. Tomoyo overheard some sentences.

"How disgusting…"

"Yeah, sucking up to them."

"Just to get on the student council."

Tomoyo's head snapped up as she heard the whispers. She was _positive_ they were about her. Lilith poked her in the side. "Are you okay? Your aura just turned green…"

"I'm okay," she whispered back. "But I need to do something…" Standing up, she started to go back out when she heard a muttered word. "Bitch."

Lilith poured red, almost impossible to get out of clothes, fruit punch on top of the girl's head. She stepped back, a serene look on her face. "Oops."

"Oops?!" The girl turned around and pointed at Tomoyo angrily. "You did this!"

"Me?" She was shocked.

Eriol pushed down the pointing finger. "It's not nice to point."

His eyes wandered to her soaked uniform. "And I suggest you wash that before it stains…unless it already has."

The girl bit her lip and glared at the boy. She pointed a finger at Tomoyo. "I'll remember this!"

She rushed out of the room, her friends following her. One caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What are you going to do Kaori?"

"Ch. If Lilith isn't gonna do anything, I will." Kaori Shima thought for a moment. Her friends looked at her. "Do what?"

She looked at them, a gleam in her eyes. "Ruin her."

--

"I don't wanna!" whined Tomoyo as Lilith dragged her to her hybrid convertible. Lilith gritted her teeth and pulled Tomoyo even harder. "Yes. You. Will!"

"But it's indecent!" Tomoyo protested as Lilith shoved her in the shotgun seat and hurriedly went to the driver seat.

"Right," drawled Lilith as she pulled out of the driveway and pressed down on the pedal. "How is shopping indecent? You're a female for god's sake; it's supposed to be your hobby!"

"But I'm so fat!" complained Tomoyo as they drove to the mall.

"You.Are.Not.Fat!"

"Yes I am!"

"…Too late we're already here." Lilith sighed and turned off the battery. "Go with the flow."

Tomoyo pouted. "Fine…"

She didn't know why she had to be dragged out to buy just ONE dress. Tomoyo already had plenty at home; she could just send some to school to wear for the dance. But no, she needed a new one.

Tomoyo sighed as she stared at the reflection in the mirror. She knew people always told her she was beautiful, but she couldn't _see_ it. She ruffled her hair. Maybe she should get a haircut…Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie as someone shouted. "Perfect!"

Lilith rushed over to Tomoyo, a multi-colored dress in her hand. She held it up against Tomoyo's body. "See? Now go and try it on!"

The beauty grunted, and went inside the dressing room. Tomoyo pulled on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head.

The dress was beautiful alright, and it accented her figure perfectly. It was a dark shade of blue, with the skirt cut in various different places. The shortest reached her knees, and the longest went to the floor, trailing behind her for a few inches. It was held up by two pieces of ribbon that tied behind her neck in a bow, then left to trail.

Tomoyo noticed the glass beads and smiled to herself. The beads were scattered all over the skirt to make it sparkle and look like the night sky. Even she had to say that she looked pretty good.

She stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around to let Lilith see. "Is it nice?"

"Wow!" Lilith gasped, mouth opening in shock. She took Tomoyo's hands and spun her around. "You'll definitely be the belle of the ball!"

"Right," grinned Tomoyo. "I'll get this dress then!"

Tomoyo went to the cashier and paid for the dress, smiling happily. She just scored a nice dress and now all she needed was a date. But who…?

Leaving the shop with Lilith, the both of them went to a street café. Waiting for their orders, Tomoyo heard yelling and turned to her left.

Eriol was running down the street, a woman with red-orange hair chasing him. "Tomoyo! Lilith! Help meeeeeee!"

Tomoyo blinked. She was imagining this…she pinched herself. No, she wasn't dreaming. She looked at Lilith. "Should we be helping him…?"

Lilith took a sip of her tea that had just arrived. "No, we need to stop doing everything for him."

Eriol tripped over a crack. Tomoyo stared.

"You sure…?"

--

Tomoyo held an ice pack to Eriol's head as he ordered, people ogling him as he did so. "One strawberry daiquiri. Hold the alcohol please."

The waitress nodded, too dumbstruck by Eriol's beauty to do anything else. "Co-coming right up!"

Tomoyo patted him gently. "I knew we should have helped you!"

"Why didn't you?" he whined. Tomoyo smiled gently at him and he stopped. "Well-"

"Eriol-kun is it true you dumped Snow White and is now going out with this girl here?"

Eriol's mouth dropped open in surprise at the question.

Lilith spat out her tea.

Tomoyo's eyes went wide as she heard the question.

And bystanders leaned closer, hoping to hear the answer. Camera phones started flashing instantly.

"Akizuki-san, please stop popping up like that." Eriol groaned, putting his head on the table. He muttered, "At this rate, I'll be in the hospital."

Nakuru Akizuki, the brunette that had just popped up, cooed. "Dear, you can call me Nakuru! I don't mind!"

Lilith got an annoyed look on her face as Tomoyo watched, still stupefied. "Akizuki-san…you're the paparazzi, we're the celebrities. We need space too!"

"For you information, Akizuki-_san_," Eriol said, emphasis on the san. "Me and Lilith were never dating and Tomoyo is-"

His eyes slid over to Tomoyo. Eriol smiled as he thought of something. "-my date to the dance."

"I am?!" Tomoyo cried.

"She is?!" Lilith and Nakuru yelled. Lilith turned to Nakuru. "Wait, why are you yelling?"

She shrugged good-naturedly and said in a mocking voice. "Well, as you put it, I am paparazzi."

Tomoyo pasted on a smile as she raised her drink to her lips. Inwardly, she sighed.

And here all she wanted was a peaceful drink.

* * *


	5. Crows and Black Roses

**_Finally out. Took me a while with my hectic life. Breaking up getting back together, getting in TROUBLE, now...anywho review!_**

**_Also...if you ever take a video on camera during school hours in school, dont EVER post it on the internet...because if you do you'll get in BIG trouble. Personal experience._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_

_-Robert Frost "Fire and Ice"_

**Chapter 5-Crows and Black Roses**

"Yes, the dance will be held outside of the academy at Ruby Moon Hotel." Kaori spoke into her phone. "I want you to plant a bomb in her car. A simple but deadly one…what if she dies?"

Kaori gave a harsh laugh. "Not my problem. I don't care about her or Snow White anymore. They _both_ deserve to die."

The voice at the other end spoke to her. "When will I get my money?"

"Soon." Kaori smiled icily. "Only if you do whatever I tell you to."

_My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me_

Tomoyo winced as she felt the hairdresser yank on her hair. "Why do I have a hairdresser and you don't?"

Lilith glanced at her as she fixed her hair sticks. She had put it up in a simple bun, with a few strand left out carelessly. "To bring out your full beauty Tomoyo-_chan_."

A can of lotion was thrown at Lilith and cracked the mirror in front of her. She whirled around her dress floating out. "Hey! Be careful where you throw things!"

Tomoyo allowed herself a small smile. "Well, it wasn't me."

The other girl scoffed. "Yeah, I'm just supposed to believe a ghost came into my room and just so happened to throw something at me right after I argued with you?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

_I'l try to find  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

Lilith gathered up the folds of her dress and swept over to the window. Looking outside at the fading sunset, her happy mood disappearing. Surely, it couldn't be like last time. She gulped and made flapping motions at the crow sitting on the rail. It flew away, its beady black eyes seemingly laughing at her.

Who was it here for?

"Lilith?"

Lilith gulped again, and pasted on a smile, turning back to Tomoyo. "Yeah?"

"You're letting the hot air out…" Tomoyo pointed out, as she let the hairdresser away. Lilith laughed nervously and shut the window, pulling the drapes to cover it. "Uh, yeah, you're right."

The ringer in their dorm sounded. Tomoyo looked at Lilith, her hands trying to pull on gloves. "Could you get that?"

_The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you I can breath_

The model nodded and ran down the stairs, being careful not to trip on her dress. Opening the door, she couldn't find anyone there. "Hello?"

She looked right and left, and then down. A slender package was at her feet, with a note on the top of it. Her forehead creased into a frown as she leaned down to pick it up.

Flipping open the note, she read: _'For Tomoyo.'_

"Tomoyo! There's a package for you!"

"Okay, coming!" Tomoyo shouted down at Lilith. She picked up her skirt and walked slowly down the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't fall on the heels. Who would send something to her?

Well, maybe Eriol but…she blushed, not wanting to finish the thought.

Lilith stared at Tomoyo as she watched the emotions play out on her face. Really, the singer would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire. "Um…Tomoyo?"

The violette snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"The package…?" Lilith tried to motion with her hands but they were occupied. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and took it from Lilith. "Thanks." She gently took off the top and looked at the flowers inside. "They're so pretty! Black roses…but why black?"

Tomoyo thought she saw something flashed across Lilith's face before it was smoothly composed into her usual look. What was going on?

Lilith forced something akin to a smile on to her face as she looked down into the box. "What beautiful…roses," she managed to get out. Her hand reached out quickly to grab Tomoyo's. "Let's go, our rides are probably here!" She dragged Tomoyo out the door where a limousine was waiting for them. Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest…

And it stayed open as she saw Eriol in all his glory.

He was dressed in a white tuxedo shirt, with the collar ends lying flat instead of pointing up and the shirt tails untucked. Over it, a dark blue jacket was over, casually opened with no tie. Short wrist gloves were folded in his lapel and made him look, at least to Tomoyo, seriously hot. Eyes wide, he held out his arm for Tomoyo to take as they got into the car. "You look…"

_Until You're Mine  
I have to find a way  
To fill this hole inside  
I have to find  
Way without you  
Here by my side  
Until You're Mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine (mine)_

"Yes, yes, beautiful all that crap." Lilith snapped as she got into the car. She glared at the two of them. "If we may hurry?"

"What has your panties in a bunch?" Kaname asked as they settled into the car. "If, of course, if you're wearing any."

Lilith death-stared at him. "Bitch." Tomoyo snorted and leaned back into the comfy seat. "Where's Syaoran?"

Eriol looked at her. "He's skipping this to go on a date with Sakura."

"Oh," said Tomoyo. Something occurred to her and opened her mouth again. "Hey Lilith, who's _your_ date?"

The idol glared at her. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "I'm going solo."

Tomoyo pouted ad slid her eyes over to Kaname. He was hot…not as hot as Eriol in her eyes per se…he was going solo…"Why don't the two of you pair up?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine with that…just depends on the lady there." He cocked his head at Lilith who had a faraway look in her eyes. She snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"Yay she said yes!" Kaname crowed as Tomoyo laughed and shook her head. Lilith looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"You're Kaname's date," Eriol said as Tomoyo looked at him. Her eyes smoldered as she took him in again. He was _perfect_.

"Gag me," Lilith said in a strangled voice. "I don't want to go with you!"

"A bit too late now." Tomoyo fixed her hair as she spotted lights ahead. "We're here."

_ALone i__nside all I can  
Hear is your voice  
__Ringing through the noise  
I can't find my mind it  
Keeps on coming back to you  
It all leads back to you_

Kaori lounged in the shadows as she waited for _them_ to arrive. Did she regret doing what she was gonna do? No not in the least. She had nothing to lose after all.

"Kaori! Why aren't you dancing?" asked Kyoko as walked over to where Kaori was. Kaori gave her a forced smile. "Oh, it's a bit too hot…maybe later."

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Kyoko started fanning herself with her hand. "It's just so hot! Oh, and did you-oh my god."

Kaori's eyes went to where Kyoko was looking and…

Despite her character, took a gasp.

There, on the steps, stood the two girls she hated the most right now.

Tomoyo, shining in her dress. The purple layers made her hair shinier and her eyes gleam. Or was that because she was Eriol's date? Whichever, she still looked so damn good that Kaori was jealous.

And there stood her former best friend, holding the arm of the guy that she wanted, though with a slight frown on her face. She was dressed in a simple strapless silver dress, with folds of chiffon fabric flowing down and swishing. Her hands, clothed in a simple wristlet gloves, held a folding fan.

"Sorry Kaori, I'm gonna go and say hi." Kyoko left her without another word and went to the newcomers.

Her hand tightened on the stem of the glass flute filled with rose tinted ale as her face screwed into a grimace. Her best friend, and then her friend. Damn that Tomoyo. She tried to relax. They wouldn't get to her.

Not tonight.

_I wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me  
You're all I see_

Eriol held Tomoyo tightly as he twirled her around. She was swept in a spin, and her scent came into his nose. Mmm…magnolias. He held her closer, trying to smell at of her, not noticing the delicate blush staining her cheeks and the scandalous looks thrown their way.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said timidly in his chest. When he didn't respond, she looked up at him. Something in his eyes as he looked down at her, but not _at_ her, made her shiver. "Hello?"

Eriol snapped out of it and looked down at her. "Yes?"

Tomoyo put her head down and said quietly. "We're too close to each other…"

He noticed and backed away, though he did look at her with obvious longing in his eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok…" Tomoyo answered as Eriol froze up. She looked over his shoulder to see Lilith and that other girl (Kaori?) shooting dagger at him. Lilith's seemed to be warning him while Kaori's was…killer?

What the heck?

Tomoyo continued to watch as Lilith elbowed her way through the dancers and came up behind Eriol. Lilith smiled sweetly over Eriol's shoulder at Tomoyo. "Do you mind if I take him for a second Tomoyo?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Go right ahead."

Leaving Tomoyo at the edge of the dance floor as the pair stepped outside into the gardens. Tomoyo looked after them. Maybe she should follow them…no, she probably shouldn't…

"-playing around!" Lilith's soft voice was intense enough to carry over to Tomoyo's ears. Biting her lip, she hid behind some low tree branches thick with leaves, peered through a gap and listened in…

"Tomoyo's going to get hurt!" Lilith hissed at Eriol. Their fighting was unseemly because of their serene surroundings, with pale silver moonlight filtering in between the branches. Eriol's back was to Tomoyo as he argued with Lilith.

"I'll make sure she doesn't!" Eriol retorted. Lilith looked him in the eye. "You can't prevent what will happen."

Prevent what? Tomoyo wondered as her hands started itching. Crap, was this poison ivy?

"Yes I can!" Eriol said hotly. "I can and I will." He turned around and was about to walk away when Lilith whispered, "Crows and black roses."

He stopped abruptly and looked back at her. His voice was unnaturally calm. "What?"

"It's the same thing that _she_ got before she died." The model's eyes were cast downwards, leaving shadows on her face. Tomoyo wrinkled her head. Who were they talking about?

"It was just a coincidence." Eriol's voice still held the surreally calm tone.

The tension in the clearing built up. Lilith snapped open her fan and started fanning herself. _Swish._ "You told me so yourself there was no such thing as coincidence. Only fate."

"Really."

_Until You're Mine  
I have to find a way  
To fill this hole inside  
I have to find  
Way without you  
Here by my side  
Until You're Mine  
Not gonna be  
Close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine (mine)_

_Swish. _

"I'm positive. I even remember the date." Her voice got quiet. "It was the day they both died."

_Swish._

The tension was now gone, replaced by heavy sadness and…regret. Tomoyo's mind was perked. Regret for what?

Lilith looked up at Eriol, tears streaking silently down her face. The moonlight touched her eyes, making them look silver and sharper than ever to Tomoyo. "Let me tell you one thing Eriol. I didn't blame you when they died. I never have, never did. But, if Tomoyo dies…"

Her voice became soft, barely reachable to Tomoyo's ears.

"I _will_ blame you."

Her fan snapped shut with a snap as Tomoyo left, feeling that she shouldn't have listened in. She had found out more than she bargained for…

_It's so good to be  
If we were meant to be together  
By being so close  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to wind  
Right now, Today  
I have to find a way  
Mine!  
Until You're Mine_

Lilith went back inside, looking for Tomoyo. She found her leaning on a pillar, looking a bit green. She frowned and went over to her. "Tomoyo? Are you okay?"

Tomoyo looked at her, a strange look coming into her eyes when she spotted her. "No…let's go back." Lilith nodded. "If that's what you want…"

They stared making their way to where they had come in, elbowing through people. "Why are you leaving so soon?" Kaname said, as they flew past him.

"Tomoyo's feeling bad!" Lilith shouted back at him. He nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, now let's go Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded, unable to say anything. She felt sick, and not just because of what she had heard. It was like a gut feeling…

_Without you here by my side  
Until You're Mine  
Not gonna be  
Able complete  
I won't rest until you're mine (mine)_

Lilith opened the car door and pushed Tomoyo in it, slipping in after her. She knocked on the glass separating them and the chauffeur. "Home please."

He tipped his cap in the mirror and smiled wide. "Of course."

He turned the key in the engine slowly, knowing what would happen…

Tomoyo could only remember was a blast, Lilith's shocked face, and heat.

Tons of it.

A piece of metal entered her back and she fell into blackness.

_My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me_

* * *


End file.
